lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantendo - The Revenge of the Wombsday Book (Unoffical and Uncensored!)
A/N: I have been wanting to write a Fantendo story since forever '' ''DISCLAIMER: I am not the official creators and dont own Fantendo. Only my OC, Lucritia is my property. '' ---- Rachel stopped and gazed into space. Oh no. It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Unten again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back. But like dozens of unstoppable manticores they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain; Untens smile shined like silver, as impressive as a rhino, it filled the warehouse and Rachel was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them. Untens eyes were like bubbles.If you rolled them they would go quite far. Untens legs were like a giraffe. Straight and tight. Untens chest was like a Ponys. Powerful and impossible to ignore. How could Rachel not be helpless in the face of that?. I mean, sure, Rachel and Unten had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night. Before things got too messy Rachel snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Unten would be back. Would She be able to resist next time? ---- It was a cold day in Seattle. ---- '''Interlude': Rachel was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Unten. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus! ---- A/N: I made my own character for this story. I hope you'll like her! She was Serenity Serentiy Rider of Flesh towerGlorifica she was born under the shady dark red moon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. Her father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. Her mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty. Every day Lucritia ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. Her favourte is a fetishincandesent blue jacket that reaches down to her angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. Lucritia takes long walks at the kingdoms dark forrest where Lucritia is acoompanied by her faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), her faithful companion ferral dire lionworf. But one day Lucritia was walking down the beach and then Lucritia saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all. Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! Lucritia said! Jortfalhitr looked at Lucritia with his great dark eyes and snuffled up to Lucritia in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast Lucritia evaganlised in her head. But Lucritia must have said it out loud because behind her a mysterious voice said Thats indeed a great and vicious beast you have there. It was Unten! Lucritia had heard of Unten all this time but she had never met her! Lucritia wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that she existed in this dimension! Her father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Unten lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting. But Lucritia cared for none of that. Because when Lucritia saw Unten, Lucritia was burning in her the great round orbs of her soul that was embedded deeply wthin her head. After what seemed like many eternitys we were awoken from our mutational dream we were having together. Because.......!! Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it ripped open! From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm Lucritia saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( Lucritia thinks it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them. Lucritia was flabbergasted. Lucritia reached out from her blue jacket and Lucritia held before more the AllDUst that her mother had enstruated to me so long ago. Lucritia held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that her mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar! JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of her father and her father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (her father is really old you see, like the Doctor!) Then our sexy gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Quartz's phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Lucritia thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Quartz's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Quartz's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted. By Sex. No... they had to be clever. So Lucritia came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Unten's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Rachel knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons. So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Unten deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Quartz's headquarters (but that was ok because Rachel knew the store owner and she'd be heavily compensated after the adventure even though she was already quite rich from her gothic store franchise). Lucritia put on nice tight studded leather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Reese's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large garbage bags perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but she only did that because it was the color Leah died Her hair these days, not because she is a vampire or a killer or something. Rachel wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorn teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Unten also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess she looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face Quartz! ---- And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again. Rachel gazed at Unten. It was impossible to resist this time. Like a transporter Rachel was pulled towards Unten. It was a like melee in a war. It was a like a granade piercing through Her heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets. There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered. Unten looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along. Of course. How could Rachel have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Unten had known all along. "I knew" Unten said. "oh" Rachel said, realizing all this for the first time. But there was more...Unten wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Rachel like a wild birds. At some point their clothes came off. They got ripped in the process of the pashioning She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Sunday. maybe more. But this was now now. Rachel and Unten together at last! They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits. They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Rachel inserted her bit into Unten. Then Unten inserted her bit into Rachel. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used) Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother longingly. But they knew they must leave. They didn't want anyone to see. Rachel took one last look at Unten. "Goodbye my snuggly one" "Love you too, my one and only Rachel" And then they departed. Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Writings Category:Short Stories